Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/B
BakerBug06 *I Run Bazzare My name is Barry McMahon and I am fifteen years of age living in Ireland If you want to know. I love submitting my work and PM me if any mistakes are found in my Pastas and I will change them. *Nice Old Lady, The *Ted Bearded Hoplite Please don't add anything unless you message me first. Grammar editing is all good, though. *Picha Mlaji Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Men, the Trail, and the Night, The *Day in the Field, The *Utter-less Phrases Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or Without the GIrl *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face Beniful I have always liked writing stories. Fantasy, romance, sci-fiction, and now horror. The more I get to stretch my writing skills, the better. Correct me wherever I may have messed up, thanks. *Brotherhood *The Shrieking Benjo12w2 *The Endless Pain BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammar, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks! * The Golfer * Oh the Memories * Don't Swim on Sundays * With Deepest Regret * Nature Of Possession, The * Newsies Strike, The * Monumental Disaster * Immortal Revenge * Nuclear Meltdown BENSGirl97 Mah Stuff :3 Please use credit! * A Song's Melody * Song of Pain * The Poem of MrCreepyPasta Beringei I write things. Some may like it, others may hate it. *148 Days BigBug64 Hi there. If you suggest edits, I promise to carefully consider them, but please don't edit my work directly without my permission. *Migration, The *Corandury, The (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *Secret, The *Pestilence *BOLAR TODO *Postman Pat *Chariot BIGFATALBERT *Sonic X - Hell *Friend BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell *Alice Killings, The Big Sauce *Ticking Clock, The Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Story of Weird Ozzy, The Billibot *Someone Special *Mr. Perfect *Zoo, The *Sea Maiden Biocalypse *Leather Bound Book, The Bisque *Bad Apples *Daddy's Secret Room *Snow Beast Bite.You00 *Unreal BiteSpider *Horsehead BlackJacket Please do go on and comment on anything you find boring or dumb in any of my works, I love to learn from my mistakes just as much as I like beating up people mercilessly. *Hallways *Fashion Victim BladeCrossEXE Hey People. I'm Blade. If you notice any errors with my pastas, let me know and I'll fix them. *Wrath of the Titan, The *Boktai: Black Sun Blaine Earhart *Von Project, The *Original Recordings of Von BleedingHats *Mike's Dead Dog BlindedinChainsZV *Pokemon XD 77345 BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *CamCorder, The *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues BloodPony *Venus (based on a local legend) *Achluophobia *What Waits Beyond *Scent of Roses *Weeping Willow (based on a local legend) BludThursty Hey everyone! First Creepypasta, think I did a decent job. Feel free to edit out any grammatical errors you may find, but leave the story as-is. Thanks! *Story of Jonathan James, The Bluehands15 *Gatekeeper Bluewafflehumor *Manhunt Beta 1999 *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Coal BoctorPoo I'm a Youtube and Steam user who likes to write from time to time. I try to to use proper grammar and punctuation. *Wheel Transmission, The Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My_Poor_Stimpy Boombbq *Grounded BoomBomb *Shi ga matte iru Branfoley My first Creepypasta! It's all Original, except for the picture. Only grammar changes please. Message me if you want to make other changes. I don't mind anyone reposting this, as long as I am given credit. *Contained_Psychopaths BrawlTheBasher *Pokemon Tainted Red Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those @#!*% Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents In Your Wall BucktheWonderSlave *Solipsism BurnTheFool My first submission. Please do not edit the story, however if you notice grammar or spelling issues please feel free to correct them. We are adapting it into a short film during the summer :) *Check In Category:Meta